


terminalArmegeddon

by SpaggyB



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, SolZee, gamsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaggyB/pseuds/SpaggyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux knows that going to Gamzees hive was not a good idea, but the longer he put it off, the more irritating the clown would get. So he makes his way over, determined not to let things get out of hand, but as soon as he lays eyes on Gamzee, he knows he has no chance. There is no resisting him, and he knows it. A one shot SolZee slash. Slight themes of rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terminalArmegeddon

Sollux tapped his foot in time with the beat pumping through his headphones, his bored gaze fixed on the computer screen in front of him. He had to perfect this program and send it on to Karkat soon, the the little fucker would think he had won this hackers war, even though they both knew that Sollux could send a simple word document and blow Karkles out of the proverbial water. In fact, Sollux wasnt even entirely sure why he was even entertaining the ridiculous notion. To kill time really. It was either this or spend the hours agonising over what the voices meant.

He sighed internally, lost in whimsical thought as he tapped away at the keyboard. What he wouldnt give to be free of the constant whisperings that he, and only he, heard every single day. But that was just life for him, and he had long ago accepted the fact that he would probably never really rid himself of his personal ghosts.

A noise from his computer snapped him out of his morbid thoughts as another one of his troll friends started messaging him through his chat program. A flicker of irritation shot through him when he saw the name flashing across his screen, but he pulled up the window anyway, eager to get whatever the guy wanted out of the way fast.

terminallyCapricious stared trolling twinArmageddons

TC: HoNk HoNk mOtHeRfUcKeR

TC: hOw Is A bRoThEr ThIs FiNe NiGhT?

TC: :O)

TA: hey gamzee, iim fiine, how are you?

TC: iM pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiN fInE mYsElF bRo

TC: ExCePt I sEeM tO hAvE rUn InTo A sPoT oF bOtHeR wItH mY mOtHeRfUcKiN hUbToP

TA: oh? What 2eem2 two be the problem?

TC: lItTlE kArKaT sEnT mE a FiLe EaRlIeR aNd ToLd Me It WaS tHe MoThErFuCkIn ShIt

TC: BuT sHiTs AlL tHaTs GoNe On SiNcE i RaN iT

TA: Oh for fuck2 2ake Gamzee, NEVER run ANYTHIING Karkat 2end2 you.

TA: He2 my best friiend and all, but when it come2 two computer2, he2 a fuckiing iidiiot.

TA: ii 2uppo2e you want my help wiith thiis?

TC: hElP wOuLd Be MoThErFuCkIn HeLpFuL bRo

TA: Want to de2criibe what the promblem2 are?

TC: Aw ShIt MaN, iM nO mOtHeRfUcKiN gOoD wItH tHiS sHiT

TC: wAnNa JuSt CoMe RoUnD?

Sollux literally facedesked. He really wasnt in the mood for putting up with the clowns antics tonight, he really just wanted to get the program done and work on his next project. He knew that if he was to go to Gamzees, he would just end up in an even worse mood than he already was. That said, he also knew Gamzee was indeed, "no motherfucking good" with computers, and if he didnt help, then hed just have a worse mess to clean up in a day or two. With a sigh, Solluxed raised his head and focused back on the conversation. Better to just go around now and get this shit dealt with.

TA: fiine, iim on my way ok? Dont do anythiing 2tupiid wiith your hubtop, ju2t waiit for me two get there.

twinArmageddons stopped trolling terminallyCapricious

Rubbing his hands over his face and through his dark hair, Sollux mentally prepared himself for the task at hand. He gathered his own hubtop, as well as some program disks he thought might come in handy, packed them up and slung his bag over his shoulder. Fucking Karkat. He was Sollux's best friend out here, but he could be such a pain in the arse sometimes. This wasnt the first time he had had to clean up his mess. On the walk over to Gamzees, Sollux made a mental note to give Karkat a real lesson in programming. If the short tempered troll really was serious about it, he may as well know how to do it right.

Solluxs mood dampened even more as the doorbell of Gamzees hive rung out behind the large wooden door. He ran his hand through his hair again while he stood out in the cold night, waiting for the clown to let him inside. Maybe he should make a program that automatically kills any incoming files from Karkats trollian account, that would surely solve a lot of problems. He was brought back to attention when the door to the hive swung open to reveal the grinning circus freak, standing tall and lanky in the doorway.

"Howdy doo, Sollux, motherfucking good of you to come over." Gamzees up-beat attitude only further wore on Sollux's morbid state, and he sighed internally.

"Yeah yeah Gamth, itth ok." He pushed his way past the taller troll and stomped off down the hallway in the direction of Gamzees respiteblock. "Letth jutht get thith over with ok? I have thit to do back at my own hive."

Gamzee merely followed him down the hall, Sollux's bluntness not affecting his mood in any way. If he was to be truthful, he would say that the sullen troll was actually almost amusing. For someone who was very rarely serious, a troll like Sollux could be quite entertaining when the situation was right. A situation like this for example.

Gamzee stood near the door as Sollux got to work on the hubtop, not understanding anything that was being displayed on the screen. Gamzee was more interested in his visitor anyway, and fixed his eyes on the back of the hackers head.

"So, how have you motherfucking been bro? Its been a while since we hung the fuck out." He fell back onto his heels, and leaned against the wall all motherfucking casual, a small amused smile creeping onto his lips as he heard the exasperated sigh from across the room.

"Ive been fine Gamthee. Nothing really to report, thame old thame old." Sollux tried to focus on the hubtop, but the clear tone of amusement in his friends voice made him grit his teeth in annoyance. He just wanted this to be a quick in out job. He wasnt here to make small talk.

Gamzee chuckled and pushed himself off the wall, sauntering over to Sollux sitting at his desk. He placed his hands over Solluxs shoulders and began to massage gently, instantly feeling the Gemini tense under his touch.

"You need to motherfucking calm the shit down bro." he said as his hands moved, knowing that his actions were just riling up his friend even more. "You're all up and tensed here in the shoulders. I can motherfucking feel it."

Gamzees touch made the small flicker of annoyance in Sollux flair into outright irritation. After a few failed attempts to shake the hands off of him, he begrudgingly turned his focus back to the hubtop, now almost desperate to fix it and get out. He knew Gamzee was just trying to stir him up, its what he always did when they interacted, and he wasnt willing to give the clown any satisfaction. He was simply not in the mood.

"Im fine, thank you Gamthee. Im jutht trying to focuth on fixing thith problem ok?" Just a few more lines of data and he would be free to go...

"I really motherfucking appreciate you coming all the way out here just to help me you know?" Gamzee, still massaging, leaned his head down so that he was paralleled with Sollux, laughing internally at the effect it had on the hacker troll. He knew he was irritating Sollux, and thats exactly what he wanted to do. He watched for a minute in silence as he tapped away at the computer, until a reboot was done and everything seemed back to normal. The clown smiled wickedly; this is when the real fun was to begin.

"Ok, youre all thet to go Gamth. Jutht dont run anything elthe KK thendth you." Sollux stood up quickly, grabbing his bag and making a go for the door before Gamzee could do anything to set him further at edge. The clown was too quick for him though, and blocked the doorway, towering over him with a knowing look on his face.

"Oh come on bro, dont leave so soon," Gamzees wide eyes flashed down at him, and Sollux felt his blood sack quicken ever so slightly. This was going to be interesting. "I havent even thanked you properly."

"No need to thank me, theriouthly. Jutht let me get out of here tho I can go home and finith what I wath doing."

The clown stepped forward towards Sollux, the grin widening on his face. Slowly, and infuriatingly for Sollux, he closed the door to the respiteblock, his eyes not leaving the trolls face. The flame of irritation in Sollux grew hotter, and his hands balled up into fists.

"Come now, lets just have a motherfucking chat or something."

"Gamthee, pleathe." Sollux made sure to saturate his voice with the annoyance he felt. It seemed to only egg the larger troll on more as the grin on his face widened ever so slightly. "Im really jutht not in the mood for thith tonight."

"Youre always in the motherfucking mood Sol, and you fucking know it."

Those words did it for Sollux. The irritation he already felt exploded into full-blown anger, and he felt his body start to shake. Urgh, this fucking troll knew just how to push all of his buttons, and he hated it. This is why they never really got to be good friends. On the rare occasions that they did get together, it would always end the same way.

The clown took another step closer to Sollux, forcing him in turn to take a step back. He dropped his bag at the desk, and squared his shoulders, ready to resist the juggelo.

"Gamthee, no. Not tonight."

"You always motherfucking say that, but then you always know how much you motherfucking enjoy yourself with me."

"Not tonight."

Sollux groaned internally as he felt his back against the wall. He had no where to run, and Gamzee was closing in, the grin on his face threatening to tear his face clean in two. He hated that he had allowed himself to be cornered like this, and he hated the clown advancing on him for putting him in this gog awful situation. Before he could stop it happening, Gamzee had closed the gap between them, clasped Sollux's face in his hands, and pressed their lips together victoriously, his mouth strong and demanding.

Sollux resisted the kiss. He tried to turn his head away, but Gamzees hands were like a vice, holding him in place. He squeezed his mismatched eyes together, and pushed at the clowns chest, achieving nothing in the process. Gamzee just kissed him harder, determined to get a response out of the smaller troll. Which he did.

Without really realising he was doing it, Sollux started to move his mouth with Gamzees instead of against it, hating himsefl for giving in so easily. Anger flared up inside of him as he felt the familiar sensation of arousal start to build up, as one of Gamzees hands trailed down his torso, unbuttoning the waistband of his jeans. This always fucking happened when he and Gamzee were alone, and he resented the clown for making him feel the way he did. With an almighty push, Sollux shoved Gamzee away from him.

"Gamthee what the fuck! I told you, Im not in the fucking mood!"

Gamzee stood there smiling widely at Sollux. Slowly, he tilted his head down again, getting closer to the smaller troll.

"Thats not what I motherfucking felt. You know you enjoy this Sollux."

Sollux beat his closed fist against the wall behind him, because Gamzee was right and he hated it. Letting out a cry of anger, Sollux gave in and wrapped an arm around Gamzees neck, pulling him closer, sealing their lips together in an angry, passionate act of hate. Thoughts were running through his head at a million miles an hour, and they just added to the irritation already built up on his thinkpan. He felt his jeans sliding slowly down his legs to the floor, the sound echoed by Gamzees jeans shortly after. The thought of what was going to happen next made him blanch internally with self hatred.

He broke away from the kiss and tried to make a duck around Gamzee, headed for the door, but the larger troll grabbed his arm, yanking him back. Sollux stumbled back into the other troll, knocking them both to the ground, Gamzee on top, pinning Sollux beneath him.

"Gamthee, I thwear to Gog, get the fuck off me!" Sollux tried to fight against him, but the larger troll was much to strong, easily pinning both of Sollux's hands above his head with just one of his own. Their faces were so close, and Gamzees sweat from the struggle started to slowly drip down around Sollux's face, setting his skin alight where it landed. He could feel the clowns aroused tendrils brushing thier tips against his exposed skin, gently sucking and massaging against his own, the sensation driving him wild with both desire and loathing. Gamzee grinned wickedly down at Sollux before lowering his lips to his neck, biting gently, causing Sollux to inhale sharply between clenched teeth.

"Let me in Sollux..." the whisper in his ear sent shivers down his spine, and the feeling of desire started to burn hotter than the pure hatred he felt towards the troll. "Dont try and tell me now that you dont want me."

"I... I do want you..." the words were out of his mouth before Sollux could stop them. There, he had said it, sealing his fate. Sollux felt the grin spread wide across Gamzees face, before his sudden thrust caused him to shout out loud. Oh Gog, it felt so good and he both loved and hated it at the same time.

Both trolls let out groans of pleasure as the pace increased, Gamzee filling Sollux more and more, pushing them both to their physical limits. Sollux wrapped his legs around the larger trolls waist, forcing him deeper inside, causing a cry to escape his lips. Desperately, Sollux's hands knotted in the thick, tangled mess that fell around Gamzees face, pulling his head back as his hips rocked and bucked against the clowns. The sensations were overwhelming, and soon Solluxs' vision was blurred, his head spinning in a blissful blur of light and colours.

"Mother... fuck... yes" Gamzees panted words came thick and heady, in synch with the movement of his hips. The pace was fast and hard, and Sollux could hardly breath, let alone speak. All he wanted was more of this infuriating troll, and the thought made him drag his sharp nails down Gamzees back, and sink his teeth into his shoulder. If this clown was going to make him feel so good and so bad at the same time, he was going to fucking pay for it. Gamzee responded to the pain with a shout of shocked pleasure, driving himself even deeper into Sollux. Both trolls were really pushing their limits, and the new experience of it was thrilling.

Sollux grabbed a fist full of Gamzees hair, yanking down and forcing the dominant trolls ear close to his mouth.

"Gamzee... I fucking... loathe you..."

He felt the face-splitting grin his words created on the clowns face right before he was shocked into climax by a frenzied flurry of driving trusts from Gamzee. His whole body convulsed as he felt Gamzees release filling him, his hips rocking softly in time to the gentle pulsating radiating from deep within him. Gamzee collapsed on top of the smaller troll, their sweat soaked bodies pressed together, both trolls panting heavily.

They lay like that for a while on the floor of Gamzees respiteblock, before the bliss of his climax cleared enough for Sollux to grasp what had happened. Utterly disgusted with himself, he shoved Gamzee off of him and onto the floor, springing to his feet in a sudden fit of rage. He grabbed his pants, and hastily pulled them on, glaring daggers at the naked troll below him.

"Gamthee, what the actual FUCK?" His hands were shaking as he fumbled with the button on his jeans. "I told you latht fucking time that thith wathnt going to happen again! What the FUCK?"

Gamzee put his hands behind his head and smiled up at the angry Gemini. He had a knowing, relaxed smile on his face, that just further fuelled Sollux's anger.

"You did indeed bro, but look where we motherfucking are." he swept his hands out in front of him, amusement lighting up his eyes. Sollux gave an infuriated groan before picking up his bag and storming out of the room. As he almost ran down the hallway away from that fucking clown, he heard Gamzees voice follow him from the respiteblock.

"You'll be back motherfucker. You always are."

A growl escaped his lips as he almost ripped the door off its hinges. As much as he hated that clown, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew he was right. He would be back for more before to long.

He was always back for more.


End file.
